Animals (The Mammal Wars)
the Spotted Hyena.]] The Animals depicted in The Mammal Wars are a series of wild animal kaiju that feature in the spin off to Defenders of Earth, The Mammal Wars. Alongside the other monsters in Defenders of Earth and the Dinosaurs, the animals depicted in The Mammal Wars are also trans wiki articles as they also appear on the second untermation wiki. Background These types of animals were originally written for the series Defenders of Earth as foes for the dragon Firroth in order to fight alongside his more reptilian foes such as Inhusrelun and other hostile dragons, Zhakuh and the Hydras, Crimgauros and the Mutant reptiles and even hostile dinosaurs such as the Kentrodonsaurus However, the idea of a dragon fighting a mammal seemed like animal cruelty so the wiki founder decided to keep Firroth fighting reptilian foes and make a spin off series with a similar concept but using other animals. Despite this however, there are at least three enemies of Firroth who are not reptiles: His mechanical doppelganger Invincible, the space dragon Zulodam and the Elephasaurus. Alongside their reptile counterparts, the Animals depicted in The Mammal Wars are double their original statistics. For instance; a normal Red Fox is between 14-21 inches tall and between 18 to 35 inches long. After his alteration, Seslinian is 42 inches (106.68cm) tall and is 70 inches (170.8 cm) long. Description .|left]] In The Mammal Wars, the first of a series of animal inspired kaiju is made in the story Seslinian the Invincible by Irish scientist and criminal Forbflaith Hennessy who is imprisoned alongside Polish scientist Katja Naganowska for her experiments which have been dubbed illegal and animal cruelty. At first, Forbflaith is imprisoned at HMP Bronzefield in Surrey but is later moved to the Blackstorm Institute in Oxfordshire. She escapes from prison and flees to neighboring Buckinghamshire where she enlists the help of the Women of the Night to continue with her experiments; the first of which is a red fox known as Seslinian who later breaks out of his home and first terrorizes Sheephouse Wood and later the whole of Charndorn. However, Seslinian is the only kaiju to be a genetically altered animal because other characters such as his mate have unknown origins. These characters are also far more subjective because the dragons from Defenders of Earth are either heroic or evil and the Hydras are always evil alongside the mutant reptiles and the dinosaurs. But for the animals in The Mammal Wars, they are either heroic such as Seslinian, Kaulos and Flamiglaux and villainous such as Jomnune, Kouleton and Keeceleon; but there are also characters such as Bastamander (to an extent) and the Ceapseohawk that are neutral. Naming The animals from The Mammal Wars are unique for one reason in regards to other animal characters made by the wiki founder; Other animal characters such as Gjorge, Rafael and others made by the wiki founder have human sounding names but the animals in The Mammal Wars have far more fantasy sounding names and this is also a trend that is used for the Dragons, Hydras and Reptiles in Defenders of Earth as well as every single alien species in the World War X series such as the Kreehn, the Gystag and the Vraecalsa. Animals in the series Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Monsters